projectdarkstarfandomcom-20200214-history
Alice
Alice is the seventh of eight Cleaning Units produced, and is byfar one of the more powerful ones. While she's technically only two years old, she's an android and was designed with the figure of somebody older in mind. She is, in essense, a robotic maid, armed with lasers, a steel broom and rocket feet. She is, in many ways, difficult to tell apart from an actual human, her blue hair being the only obvious feature of her body that might tip somebody off that she isn't actually human. She still dresses in the standard maid uniform despite not actually being an employed maid any longer, along with a pair of long black gloves she picked up at a store somewhere that's mostly used for testing for dust. She's doing well at controlling her urge to clean things on impulse, knowing it doesn't matter any longer, but she can't always resist, especially if it's a big mess. Perhaps she actually like''s cleaning? She's a wanderer, often stalking the streets alone. Being lonely often doesn't trouble her, rather, it's having a large crowd around her that sometimes gets to her. She's also somewhat greedy, choosing to go on a long and possibly difficult mission for the money. Despite being an android, Alice possesses human like intelligence, which is suspicious, to say the least... History Alice was produced in a factory that used to specialize in vacuum cleaners, but switched its focus to producing creations that were both effective at keeping households tidy and were good company to their owners after the success of the previous model, Pineapple. Many of the flaws in the sixth model were corrected in this model through questionable yet effective methods, and the Alice-model was created. The prototype was sold to a rich housekeeper, one Raid Vix, for a rather large sum of money, and the blueprints were kept and were later used to produce Malice, a vicious model that rebelled against her creator and destroyed the factory in a gigantic explosion. Alice stayed with Vix for the first two years of her life, but left him in order to go on a mission that would earn her quite a bit of money herself. Combat Alice's main strengths lie in brute strength, and has a tendency to fight recklessly to prevent the enemy from hitting her first, because, despite being made of metal, her defenses crumple like tin foil if the right weaknesses are exploited. She has a weakness to just about every single form of elemental magic (excluding wind), to fire, ice and electricity in particular. Blunt smashing attacks and Earth attacks both fall under the same category and both can unsettle her quite a bit. On the bright side, any bladed weapons have a tendency to stop right in their tracks when colliding with Alice's body, and bullets smaller than about one centimeter across are wasted on her. Her incredible power can leave an enemy devastated, and while she might as well surrender in the presense of a magician, swordsmen and archers alike have nothing on her. Thieves have a slight advantage due to the fact that Alice is slow, slow, ''slow, but Alice can catch them off guard with a well-placed laser from her palm. In addition, when she's flying, she's considerably faster than before and just as powerful. She has a small vacuum that can absorb small bits of matter, grind it up, and eject it back out, but it's useful only as a slight distraction in combat. In an extreme emergency, Alice's ace in the hole is a giant laser that leaves her (almost) exhausted, but can seriously do some damage if used appropriately. This is the Alice Laser, a wicked attack that exhausts all of her battery power and prevent her from fighting further. Such an attack could very possibly score a OHKO on certain enemies, and even those resistant to Fire will suffer injuries that'll take more than a Band-Aid and a kiss to cure. Category:RP Characters